Hunger Games New Beginnings
by miss mary mc
Summary: Follow Katniss as she learns to live again following her sentence back to desolate District 12. What truly happens when she gets home... will she love again? Will Peeta come back to her? Please read New Beginnings and tell me what you think. This is new for me but after watching/reading the series this is how I felt things should go... I will keep going :) Hope you like
1. Chapter 1 District 12

Hunger Games – New Beginnings

Chapter 1: District 12

_Katniss has just returned from Capital following the assassination of President Alma Coin. Follow Katniss as she works through building her life again after such a traumatic war. _

Katniss POV

How long have I been here? Days? Weeks? The time has slipped by since I came back to District 12 following my tribunal over the death of President Alma Coin. Why did they let me go?

I had every intention of dying in the garden that day. I would have succeeded if it weren't for Peeta. Peeta, why did he save me? He knows I shouldn't be here… he made very clear following his hijacking. Prim is dead, my mother has left to live in another district, and Gale has moved to District 2. There is really no reason to be here. I miss Gale from time to time but it is hard to look at him without thinking of Prim. Those final moments stuck in my memory. Her hair floating in the breeze before the remaining bombs went off. My life was over at that moment…why am I here?

I remember being brought with Haymitch from the capital to live the remainder of my life. I am reminded to contact Dr. Aurelius a few times a week but I am not to that point yet.

Peeta came to District 12 this past week. He planted some Primroses in memory of Prim outside my house in the Victor's Village. Rebuilding has begun in District 12 and it is hoped that soon we will have some sense of normalcy in the District.

Haymitch has visited every few days to make sure I am okay but he knows it will take a while.

I am taken from my thinking with a knock at the door.

"Katniss" a voice calls… I know it is Peeta. Greasy Sae moved out a few days ago and since I have been working to get the house more comfortable Peeta has moved into a room at the house so that others returning to District 12 can have a place to stay… Haymitch, well he can continue to have his same home as no one really wants to become his roommate.

"Katniss, there you are" Peeta looks at me with a few loafs of bread in his hands. "I found the Bakery, most is gone but I found out the oven wasn't too far off. I might be able to build a make shift Bakery until we get something up and going"

"That's great" I say with all the smile that can come up with. "Is everything okay?" Peeta asks growing concern on his face. "Its fine, just thinking" I say quickly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asks. "No, why don't we work on the book for bit" I say changing the subject. "That sounds like a plan, work for a bit and then I will make supper?" Peeta asks. "Okay" I say.

We work for a few hours until it begins to get dark outside and the light in the garden makes drawing near impossible. "Katniss, I will go in and work on dinner… I brought home some bread and Greasy Sae said she left some stew for us". "Okay, need me to do anything?" I ask. "No just relax dinner should be done in a few minutes" Peeta replies.

When the time comes for bed we both say good night to each other and slowly walk into our rooms. It doesn't take long to fall asleep as I am still exhausted with everything that has happened. By midnight awake screaming… Peeta runs into the room.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asks. "I can't get the image out of my head… I did this… I killed Prim, I killed many people… I should have died… I don't deserve to live…she was good and I am a bad person. Why am I here Peeta?" I cry inconsolably. Peeta comes to my bed and lays down. "Katniss, I know I am still working on my memories but I know you are a good person… you did not kill your sister, bad people killed your sister." I continue to cry as Peeta wraps his arms around me. "I am here always" I look up to Peeta's face looking into his blue eyes. This was the boy who gave me hope with that bread. He saved me multiple times in the Games and even when he was captured by the capital he still was defending me. He looks at me and suddenly I feel a tightening in my stomach. We look at each other for a few seconds which seems like all time has stopped. One second we are looking at each other and the next we have begun kissing. The world fades away until it is just him and me. We two are one person and we move with one another. Peeta begins to reach for my shirt but then stops.

"Katniss, I am so sorry" Peeta says with a look on his face conveying that he is relaxing. Peeta asks to leave the room for a second and go and get water.

Peeta POV

I walk to the kitchen and find spare glasses. The glass fills quickly and then I take a moment to compose myself. "Peeta, what are you doing? You came to help her and now you are trying to take advantage, geeze" I mumble to myself. I really hope she hasn't followed me to the kitchen. I was wrong to do what I did but I think she was there too. No that is not possible and most likely it was due to the situation we were in. I am just happy I stopped myself.

It has been hard working through the memories but when I kiss her all those memories from the capital just fade away. I know I loved her, it is just hard getting back to that moment. She probably thinks I am weird. Okay I will just go back to the room, offer to stay until she falls asleep and then go back to my room… no fail plan. That is what I will do. I need to just not think about it.

I slowly walk up the stairs, when I get to her room I freeze in front of the door. Here we go I think to myself, and take another sip of water before I enter.

Katniss POV

Did that just happen? Is he back to me? I remember those moments in the cave and on the beach when we were at this point but this was different. Those times we thought of each other but we also realized people were nearby and usually we were quickly stopped. This time, he stopped. Why did he stop?

Peeta comes back in the room and brings a glass of water and puts it on the night stand. "Katniss, I will just stay for a bit and then I will go back to my room". "Peeta, that is not necessary. Stay with me" I reply. "If I stay I will just sleep beside you" Peeta replies.

Being as I know my nightmares have not subsided I know I can't allow him to leave. "Okay" I reply. "We will just sleep" I say. I dream of the games filled with mutts, floating parachutes, and a boy with blonde hair who I can't see fully but I know it is Peeta. I won't let him get away from me this time.


	2. Chapter 2 Dandilions

Hunger Games – New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Dandelions

_Katniss has just spent the night with Peeta after having nightmares. What started as innocence became something more but was stopped before more could happen by Peeta. Are feelings lingering?_

Katniss POV

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Where is Peeta? I touch my lips and memories of last night come flooding to mind. It wasn't a dream. It seemed so dreamlike his coming in the room and helping me as he did in the past. I never realized until he was gone how much I took that for granted.

"Peeta?" I get out of bed and slowly walk out of the room. I look into his room but the bed is empty. Where can he be? When I walk down the stairs I check the kitchen and he is nowhere to be seen. When I look out the window I see him speaking to a neighbor. I pull a strand of hair behind my ear. When I go to the kitchen I am looking for something to nibble on and find one of the loaves of bread he brought home yesterday.

I hear the front door open and close. In the door way Peeta looks in and finds me and smiles. "Good morning Katniss, did you rest well?"

"Yes" I reply "Very well thank you". "I went and grabbed some berries from the newly created Hob, maybe we can make some jam?" Peeta replies. "That sounds like fun, let me just change out of my pajamas" I reply.

I go upstairs aware that he watches me slowly cross to my room. I close the door and walk toward the closet. "Making Jam… what do you wear to make Jam?" I pick out something simple and comfortable and walk downstairs.

"So where do we begin?" I ask. "Well why don't you smash these blackberries and I will work on the blue berries" Peeta replies. "Okay I can do that" I reply.

When I have finished smashing the berries I go to grab for a glass jar and Peeta and my hands touch. A volt of current goes through me and I know he has felt it too. We look at each other for a second and then Peeta looks away. "You can take this one" Peeta says as he looks away.

What is going on? Doesn't he want this? I take the jar and fill the remnants of the berries and take the bowl to the sink to clean. I grab a butter knife to spread the new jam on some of the left over bread and sit down.

"So what do you have planned today?" Peeta asks. "I was thinking of hunting" I reply. "Really? That is great! Do you want me to come?" Peeta asks.

"Peeta if there is one thing I learned from the games, you aren't exactly quiet when it comes to hunting" I say which a smile on my face. "Well then, I suppose I will work on the Bakery today" Peeta replies with a smile on his face.

I walk to the door grabbing my father's jacket and sit as I put on my boots. "I will see you later?" I ask. "I will probably be home at sundown, I want to get as much time setting up as possible" Peeta replies. "Seen you soon" I say as I walk out the door.

"Well good morning Sweetheart" I turn around to see Haymitch standing in the middle of the entrance to the Victor Village. "Well hello Haymitch, what are you doing up this early?" I ask. "You mean waiting for you because Dr. Aurelius keeps calling me to get a play by play on your daily activities? I am awake… just be happy with that" Haymitch replies.

"Well I guess I am" and I lean in to smell his breath… "No spirits… wow that is a change" I reply. "Well I am looking at making a new me… we shall see where it goes… but still have moments". "Haymitch" Peeta calls out. "Peeta, I was just trying to get an update on Katniss as she hasn't called Dr Aurelius yet this week. You too look chummy, the living arrangements must agree with you" he replies with a smile on his face. "Katniss, you still haven't called him? You need to do that. I wonder why he didn't ask me to tell you I talk to him at least twice a week" Peeta replies. "He probably didn't want to worry you" I reply. "So he could bug me…hmm… seems about right" Haymitch replies.

"Well I will be going" I reply. "Where do you think you are going?" Haymitch asks. "If you must know I am going to hunt" I reply.

I walk a bit further up the road and hear Haymitch yell "Have fun sweetheart, just please call Aurelius when you get back… I am tired of my phone ringing nonstop" "Will do" I yell back. On the road I spot dandilions and know this is the right thing to do. I can get through this.

Gosh now to get into my right train of thought to get back into routine. I head toward the fence which makes noises in the breeze. I know the wires are off as the bombings turned off the power for this. I find my hole in the fence and slide through. I immediately find my bow and arrows and look for a stream. That will be a good starting spot.

I find two wild turkeys and a squirrel and bring them with me back to fence. I walk to Greasy Sae's house now in the Victors Village which has now become a small town Square as it is the only place comfortable right now for returning townspeople. "Hey girly, what do you have for me today? I see you hunted. It is nice to see you coming back to yourself" Greasy Sae replies. "Well, I have two wild Turkeys, and a squirrel" I reply. "Well girly that is a feast!" she replies. "I am working on it, I have been inside so long I have lost my touch…it will come back though" I reply. "I know, but this is great in general, you will get there" she replies with a smile on her face. "I will just clean these and bring something by later?" she asks. "Yes, that will be great, thank you" I reply.

Greasy and I have come up with an unofficial terms when it comes to game… I hunt she cleans and cuts some for us and some for her family until we all get on our feet. My walk home is filled with all the thoughts my hunting distracted me from. Peeta. Where do we stand? I realize he has been through a lot which I have caused. How can I ever fully get him back? Is it even possible? I look just past the houses and see the sun setting in the distance. Peeta will be getting home soon. Better get cleaned up and prepare myself for seeing him.

I walk into the house which has the days ending light coming through the windows. I run up the stairs when I hear the front door opening and turn around. "Katniss" Peeta replies "Are you home?" He looks up and sees me on the stairs. "How was your day?" he asks. "Did you have any luck?" "Yes" I yell back. "Greasy Sae will bring some by in a bit. I caught two wild turkeys, and a squirrel". I look into Peetas eyes and find for a second he zones out. His hands tighten and for a second I am concerned until I see he comes back. "That is Amazing!" he replies. "What are you up to now?" "I was just going to take a quick shower and then be ready for dinner" I reply. "That works" he replies "I will get one after dinner. I am thinking Stew tonight?" "Sounds good I reply"

I walk into my bedroom and grab some clean clothes and place them on my bed and walk to bathroom to take my shower. When I finish I walk out of the bathroom I almost run into Peeta in my towel. He looks into my eyes and I know he is trying hard not to look anywhere else as I quickly run to my room.

Peetas POV

This has been such a hard day not talking about what happened last night but I don't want Katniss to do anything for me. I know she played me in the first games… and in the second games something real happened… or at least it did for me. It is so hard to know what is real and not real anymore. How can I really tell how she feels?

I am just going to think of other things. Bread… cheese bread, sour dough… what am I kidding… this is not working. I walk in the front door and call out her name. "Katniss, Are you home" I ask. "Yes" I hear coming from the stairs. Look at her face… her hairs in tendrils past her neck. Stop it Peeta! Geeze, get a grip on yourself. I zone out for what seems like ages but it is only a matter of seconds as one of the capital's false memories jump in my mind. I come back and now she has told me she is getting a quick shower and heads to her room.

There is a knock at the door and Greasy Sae is here with the game ready for dinner. "Thank you Sae, we really appreciate it." I reply. "Of course, I am so happy you two are safe and sound. This arrangement really helps my family too" She replies. "Well I better get started on dinner but we will meet up tomorrow with your grandson to work on the bakery?" I ask. "Of course, we need that bakery up and running, you don't realize how much your goods gave joy, it will be nice to have that back." She replies. "Thank you Sae, see you tomorrow" I reply. "Tomorrow" she replies as she walks out of the door.

I walk into the kitchen and start the stew, and put the new meat in the fridge so it will be dinner tomorrow. As I walk up the stairs I go to my room but as I get to the door I am stopped by a Katniss who is clothed in nothing but a towel. It is so hard to look away but thankfully she runs to her room and I stand just in awe of what has happened. How does she have this effect on me?

Katniss POV

I quickly try to put on my clothes on the bed. I felt butterflies when I saw him. So vulnerable but with him I am okay with him seeing this side of me. He has helped me get through so much that aside from embarrassment from being nearly naked in from of him. I run downstairs and into the kitchen to find Peeta in front of the stove. I know he hears me walk in because he replies "Almost done" without looking at me.

Is he embarrassed to have seen me? I guess with two people living in such close quarters it was bound to happen but he is acting as if nothing has happened. I decide this is the best idea as maybe I am just overthinking things.

As we sit at the table he tells me about his day at the Bakery. It was a success and he found that somehow at least one display case made it out of the wreckage. Most of the glass is broken but the metal structure that held the goodies is actually is good shape with a small dent in on side of the metal. "That will give it character" I reply. "That's what I thought, it give me something more to work with" he replies.

After dinner we slowly walk back to our rooms. "Peeta" I ask "Yes" he replies looking from his door to me. "Thank you for coming to me last night, I really appreciated it" I replied back smiling at him. "Your welcome" he replies "anytime" and smiles back at me before opening his door.

I open my door and walk in and shut the door. I lean back against the door and slide to the floor. How can I have this feeling? Is this what it will feel like every night… like we are walking on eggshells? I can feel things coming to the surface but I am unsure how to figure out what it means. Is he still in love with me or is he just trying to be nice and I keep putting him in awkward situations? Last night gave me hope… something might come out of everything. What that is I guess only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bakery

Hunger Games – New Beginnings

Chapter 3: The Bakery

Peetas POV

I awoke the next morning after a long night spent tossing and turning. Her words were still ringing in his mind. She was happy I came to her room… but what about the kiss? No we are not going there. I need to leave before she gets up… need to work today on the bakery anyways. That is what I will say if she wants to talk.

I walk down the stairs quietly and get to the door. I turn around and see there is no movement. Good I can get through the day.

As I walk through the front gates of the victor village I hear someone yelling at me "Peeta". I turn to see Haymitch walking to me… How is he awake right now? "Yes, Haymitch. What is going on?" I reply. "Katniss, how is she doing?" "Fine" I reply. "Still working on getting through everything that has happened. The hunting yesterday was a good sign" I reply. "Good" he replies "She hasn't really seen me since coming home and I know Aurelius is freaking out. She really needs to call him. He called this morning 6am… apparently she forgot to call last night". "I will remind her, anything else" I reply. "Is there anything going on with you? We used to talk but I haven't talked to you in a while" he asks. "I am fine, just different being back in a different home, and living with Katniss" I reply. "How is that going?" he asks. "Fine, Haymitch I really need to go. I have some people helping me get set up at the Bakery today". "Do you need help?" He asks. "No, we have it under control but I will come get you maybe once we have it more together" I reply. "Okay, just know I am here if you need me" he replies. "I know, soon" and I walk off heading toward the Bakery.

I really do want to include Haymitch with what is going on. He really is one of the few friends I have and it hurts to not be honest. On the other hand he wasn't honest with me which can be tough. We will get through this rough patch, I just need some time alone to gather my thoughts.

When I get to the Bakery Greasy Sae and her Grandson are there. We begin by wheeling the now freed display case out of the shop. It will take some work to build the shop back up but I welcome the distraction. I am completely engrossed until I hear "So this is what is left". Katniss is standing in the shop doorway. "Do you need help? I can help today" she asks.

I think about it for a moment but really since she is here I am not going to turn her away. "Yes, thank you" She begins to lift rubble and finds one of my old cake trays. "You know I remember walking by here with Prim and just looking at your beautiful cakes. I didn't realize at the time you decorated them" she says with a smile but she then looks dazed. I know she just remembered Prim, why did I do this to her. "Katniss, if you would like I can take care of this you really don't need to stay". "I am fine, it hurts sometimes to remember but I also don't want to forget the good times. You know your cakes brought joy to Prim. We loved stopping by your shop on the way home to look at your cakes every day. How did you learn to decorate like that?" she asks.

She thought about my cakes? She might not have thought of me as much at the time for feelings but my cakes brought her joy. "I used to draw in my free time and mom decided instead of me spending my timing drawing nothings she wanted me to start decorating and help my family a living. It took me a while to get used to it but in time I really loved it" I replied.

"I enjoyed looking at your cakes too" she replied. "Well hopefully we can get this bakery up and running soon" replied Patrick, Greasy Sae's grandson. I turn around to see he has cleared a spot on the floor and is now sweeping his cleared area. "We better get back to clearing, we have a ways to go" I reply.

We work for a few hours until I can tell it is lunch time. "Want some bread?" I ask. "Sure" she replies. We sit quietly for a few minutes and watch as a family passes by on the way to the town's new center. "So, Peeta tell me more about you. What was it like growing up?" She asks. "Well, you know my mother. She wasn't the nicest but she was still mom, and dad well I told you a bit about him. Really I lived a pretty normal childhood" I reply. "By normal you mean living as normally as you can in a society that tries to send you to an arena for a fight to the death?" She asks sarcastically. "Yes" I laugh as I reply "I went to school, hung out with friends, but was always interested in learning more I remember about that girl with the braid" I know I have caught her attention as she smiles at me and looks away. Gosh I wish I could read her mind.

"What happened that day you threw the bread at me?" she asks. "Well, I remember I was working in the kitchen and heard my mother yelling at someone outside while it was raining. I looked around her as she was in the doorway and saw you standing there with it looked like baby clothes soaked in the rain… I ran back to the oven where I had just been working on bread and grabbed a few loafs, I knew she wouldn't be happy that I was giving you good bread for free so I burned two loaves. She back in and saw the burned loaves and hit me square across the face. Told me to take that bread to the pigs because no one would pay for that. I saw you by the tree and I had to check to see if she was looking after she saw me tear that one piece for the pigs… she wasn't so I ran to you to bring you the bread" I replied

"That bread saved me, and my family" she replied. "We were able to get by with your kindness and stay together. I can never repay you for what you did"

"The next day I remember looking for you when I found you in front of school and you were looking down at something. The next day you began hunting. What did you see?" I asked. "A Dandelion" she replied. "A Dandelion, what did that mean?" I asked. "My father taught me when I was young how to hunt and search for food in the woods. I remember one time we talked about Dandelions being a source of food, and when I saw that dandelion even though I had nothing… it gave me hope. Your bread gave me hope" she replied.

When it was time to go back to work we walked back quietly. We both had just opened up about things that we hadn't talked about in years and I didn't want to ruin things. We spent the afternoon clearing the front shop. We found that luckily the damage was really visible in the house attached with fallen beams, but the shop aside from some fallen wood remained a shell that we could easily work with despite the fire bombings.

As we walked back to the Victors Village, I reminded Katniss to call Aurelius as he would leave Haymitch alone. "I know, I keep forgetting" she replied.

We slowly walk up to the front door when Katniss turns around to face me. "Peeta, do you need help again tomorrow? I can help tomorrow" she asks. "That would be nice" I reply. "I probably should call Dr. Aurelius, I will go do that now" she replies and walks toward the office.

I walk to the kitchen and begin to work on dinner. I open the fridge to find the wild turkey from yesterday. This should be good for dinner, turkey and bread. I turn to see Katniss in the doorway.

"He says I need to make sure I call him more" she states, "He wasn't too happy with the lapse". I can understand that he was mad at me when I didn't call him near the same time when we talked. "When do you need to call him next?" I ask. "In a few days, Wednesday to be more specific" she replies. "Well what shall we do in the meantime?" I ask. "I could use some help with dinner, and I might be able to make dessert" I reply.

She helps cook the turkey while I begin to work on some pastries I have set aside. Dinner was quiet but when it came time to clean the table I grabbed for her plate and a volt of energy went through me and we looked at each other. I looked into her eyes and smiled and took the plate to the sink to clean. She began to clean off the table. When finished we both walked into the living room and sat on the empty couch.

We sat quietly watching the flames flicker in the fire and just sat on the couch in each other's company. When the clock struck twelve we realized at some point we had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She looked up at me and I felt something build in my stomach. A tightening then slowly I inched toward her face. The kiss started slowly and light kisses with her hand brushing through my hair. She urged my head closer and I took in the sweet taste in her mouth left from the blueberries in the pastries.

The kiss grew fiercer, by this point she started to remove her jacket she had been wearing. My hands started to touch her neck, her hips, slow ripples went through my body. She was stirring something in me that had never fully come except from the other night. I began to kiss her neck, slowly moving my kisses down her visible chest that was not hidden by her tank top.

"Katniss" I whispered. "Katniss…" ripples now curving my words… If we don't stop now I am not sure how hard it will be to stop. "Peeta" she whispered in my ear before she kissed my neck. She took my body fully on top of her now and continued kissing me hands grabbing for my back. She began to pull up my t-shirt all the while kissing me until the shirt was finally off. She grabbed my neck pulling me in to pull in the scent of her lavender and lemon grass. She smelled of meadow and I was taking every bit of it in.

"Katniss" I whispered, realizing this is becoming harder to stop. "Katniss, do you want me to stop?" She paused for a brief second and took in everything that was happening. "No, I don't want you to stop" she replied. She pulled me in for another kiss and I slowly began to lift her shift so that she was left in a bra and her pants. She kissed me fiercely and began to undo my pants and I reached down to undo her pants and pull them down.

We were now in front of each other in front of the fire. The crackle of the fire sent waves like goose flesh throughout my body. She turned around and I walked up and help with her bra. It fell to the floor like a puddle. She looked at me over her right shoulder and slowly turned around. I looked at her bare breasts and stayed there in awe. She was so beautiful. She had some scars from the games but it gave character to her glowing skin. I walked up to her and took her face in my hands and kissed her for a minute. I felt my underwear loosen and realized that she had grabbed the top of my underwear and was slowly pulling it down. When it reached near floor I kicked it off.

She looked at me for a minute and she smiled looking at the length of me. She slowly lowered what she had left her underwear and we stood there for a second taking it all in. I am unsure how fast it happened but we came together and began kissing fiercely as we did before. I led her back to the couch and kissed her chest, her nipples that now peaked, and slowly kissed her stomach trailing kisses. She arched her back allowing me to take in all parts of her to the fullest.

"Katniss, are you sure?" I asked knowing this was the point of no return. "Yes... oh yes" she replied as a moan left her lips. I slowly reached to the area between her legs and found that she was ready, I knew this had to be her first time. I very slowly leveled myself on top of her legs trembling and very slowly eased myself into her. I watched her face to make sure I knew exactly what was going through her mind.

Her face showed some pain for a second and when I knew I have felt a barrier I slowly hit into the barrier and pulled back out. I then slowly edged myself back in to make small thrusts. I felt my release coming but I made sure to come out when I was close. I didn't want to even make a possible child at this moment. That was the last thing we needed right now. Katniss panted on the couch as I went to the bathroom to finish myself off. When I came back to the couch she had passed out. I grabbed a blanket and cuddled next to her caressing her hair with my hands and planting a kiss on her head before I fall asleep myself.

Katniss POV

The sun is shining, I feel warmth and my face is bathed in the sunlight coming in from the living room window. I look around the room and find everything the same aside from the arm that overlaps my stomach. Memories from last night flood my mind as I pull the blanket up higher on my chest as they were not covered before. I cuddle in more and I feel Peeta begin to kiss my neck. His arm strengthens around me. I turn my head to face him and he meets me with a kiss.

"Good morning" says Peeta. "Good Morning" I reply with a smile on my face. "I tell you what, you stay here and I will make some toast" he says. "Only toast? I am sorry Mr Mellark but you have spoiled me thus far with the pastries" I say with a smile on my face. "Toast sounds great" I reply.

Peeta leaves the couch and I see that he reaches for something on the couch and goes to the kitchen. I sit for a few minutes in awe of what has happened. I look between my legs and find blood. I think that is normal. "Peeta, I am going to take a shower" I yell. "Okay, toast will be ready when you are done"

In the shower I clean myself and stand under the shower. How do I feel? I feel great, alive… and my skin is still humming from his touches. So how do I act now? I know how the capital had me act but that is not me.

I dry myself out of the shower and dry my hair. I walk to my room and grab some clothes for the day. When I walk downstairs to the kitchen I find Peeta topless with just what appears to be Pajama pants. He is eating a piece of toast and when he looks up he smiles at me as I walk in the door.

"So Toast" I say. "Yes, Toast and blueberry jam" he replies. I walk to the kitchen island where he has put the toast and grab a piece but don't stand next to him. He looks and me for a second, his smile fading and turns around to look out the window.

"I better start getting dressed and get ready for working at the Bakery" he says. "Oh just give me a few minutes and I will come with you" I say. "Don't worry about it today, I can take care of things" he says as he walks to his room.

I look out the window where he just was and look out…What was he looking at? A few minutes later I see Peeta walking down the stairs and walking out of the front door before I get a chance to tell him goodbye.

Did I say something wrong? I shake my head after going through all the actions in my mind. I grab my father's jacket and decide to get a good day of thinking in with hunting. That always seemed to help. We will talk about things when we get home. All will be well with some space… right?


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Normal

Hunger Games – New Beginnings

Chapter 4: Back to normal

Katniss POV

The next few weeks I try to talk to Peeta but he seems to be avoiding me. What did I do? I walk to his room and check in the door and he has already left for the day. He is getting a lot done on the rebuilding of the Bakery. At night he eats with me but I know he is drawn into something.

At dinner I finally decide to break the silence and not wait for him to speak. "So, how is the rebuilding coming along?" I ask. "Fine, we have just started to reinforce the structure and now are just working on the walls and roof" he replies "It will be done soon". "That's great, when are you looking into reopening?" I ask. "Soon, very soon. Actually I am working on my old house. I should be able to move back in soon. That will make it easier to work in the Bakery in the morning" he replies.

He is leaving? Why is he leaving? I thought things were going well. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. "No, just need to pick up the pieces and that will allow you to have your home back" he replies. "It's our home" I reply with a look of concern on my face. "Stay, please" I reply. "You don't need me" he replies "No one needs me, and that way you can come back to some sense of normalcy".

I can't believe what I am hearing. "Peeta, you are helping me come back" I leave the table and walk to my room and shut the door. I walk to the window and look over the wooded area in the distance. He is leaving me… he will be nearby but he is leaving me. I don't know if I can go through this again.

Peeta's POV

It has been a few weeks since my night with Katniss. I think she regrets what we did that night. I don't blame her. I am not the man who I wish to be and the games has scared me beyond belief. That night though, I will cherish.

I move fallen wall panels from the shop and feel like I am followed by her essence. That kiss, that touch, it makes the day longer so I try to find more to distract myself. Work on the house….that is what I will do. I need to get out of her house. Seeing her every night at dinner and knowing that she doesn't feel for me the way I do her, it hurts. I need to figure out a way to space myself from the situation.

As I begin to work on what is left from my old room I begin to work on the cleaning the room out so that I may rebuild.

After I week I think I have fixed up the house to move in soon and distance myself from Katniss. I arrive home with some bread I baked earlier. I head to the kitchen and shortly after hear the front door open and I know she has come home. She walks by the kitchen but doesn't look in. She looks like she is thinking about something. I will tell her tonight, I am moving out soon. I can do this, this is the right thing.

Katniss POV

I am in my room for what seems like hours when I finally doze off. I awaken screaming after dreaming of the second Hunger Games when I thought I had lost Peeta and the events that followed. Peeta comes running in. "Katniss are you okay?" he asks. "It was a nightmare, I dreamt about the quell" I reply "I can't do this Peeta". "Do what?" he asks. "Act as if nothing has happened, act as if we never happened" I reply "Too much has happened to do that".

Peeta looks at me while he takes a breath. "I don't want to pretend" he replies "I care for you Katniss and I don't want to get hurt". "How do you figure you will get hurt" I ask. "Katniss, I still have problems adjusting between what was real and what was made by the capital in my memories" he replies "Did you ever love me? Real or not real?" he asks. I take a second then answer "Real" I reply. His face changes entirely. He comes to the bed and grabs my face and kisses me soft but so loving. He takes me in his arms and holds me. We spend the rest of the night asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning we awaken late and just lay in bed thinking about last night. "Katniss did you mean what you said last night?" he says. "Yes, I did" I reply "Peeta, I love you. I realize how long it has taken me to come to this but I have never been in this kind of a situation". "Situation?" he asks. "I have never really had many friends, and never dated. I never really intended myself to get to this point" I replied. His face looks at the window and back at me. "I guess what I am trying to say is this is all new and I would like to take things kind of slow. We never really got that when we were in the games. I really want to get to know you and you me" I reply.

A smile creeps across his face. "I agree, but you know slow marks this out" he says with a crooked smile on his face. I look for his hands and clasp them. "Well that is true, but I'm thinking the sex. Maybe we should slow down on that" I reply with a smile. "I like this, it's simple and with everything we have been through, it is just nice" I reply. "So no sex for the time being, I think I can handle that" he replies.

We spend the rest of the day walking around the house writing in our book and notating the various herbs we have in the garden. "Peeta, do you want to come with me hunting tomorrow?" I ask. "Wow, me hunting? Well it would be interesting in a different area, yeah I suppose I could do that" he replies.

The next morning he comes with me through the front gates of the Victor Village. We walk holding hands looking at each other smiling as we are distracted by a voice coming straight toward us. "Well hello Sweethearts!" Haymitch yells "Aren't you too looking close today. What are you up to?" "Katniss is taking me hunting" Peeta replies. Haymitch gives me a quizzical look. "Hunting you say?" he gives me a smile. "Yes, Hunting" I say with a smile. "Well have fun, and visit me later we have much to talk about" he replies as he walks back to his house.

"Oh Haymitch, always one to have the last laugh" I reply "Shall we?" I motion toward the fence and show Peeta the opening in the fence. We walk a bit until we get to the log holding my bow and quiver of arrows. "Did you bring the book?" I ask. "Got it" he replies. We walk by the stream and I slow when I realize we are near a deer. I can see it moving in the distance. Peeta has made sure not to draw too much attention as I get near. I draw the arrow and watch as it pierces the deer which falls over almost instantly. "Wow you really are good" he replies. "Well I hope to be, can you help me get this?" I ask. "Yes, hold on a sec" he replies putting the book in his sack.

We bring back the deer to Greasy Sae in the village and decide that it is early enough we can go back to the woods.

"So what all do you do when you hunt in the woods, do you spend all day chasing?" he asks. "No, actually we probably should set some traps. Want to help?" I ask. "Sure" he replies with a smile.

I bring him to the meadow where my father taught me about Katniss roots. "This is where my father used to bring me when he was teaching me how to hunt" I state. "It's Beautiful Katniss" he replies. We found a rock and he sits down and welcomes me to sit in front of him and lean back in his arms. We watch the ripples of water as a fish comes to the top for air and then burrows back down.

"This is where I have always been most happy. The calm, the serene, I feel home here" I reply. He snuggles up to my ear and whispers "I like it here too" and kisses my cheek. I turn around to look in his blue eyes and kiss him very lightly on the lips and turn back around to face the water. His arms circle me and we just spend time in each other's company just looking over the water.

I look over the valley and see that the sun is beginning to go down. "We should head back, you have a big day tomorrow" I reply. "Yes, the reopening of the Bakery" he replies. We walk hand in hand back to our home. "There you two are" Greasy Sae yells. "Hello Sae, how are you doing?" I ask. "Did you two want some venison stew? I just finished cooking" she replies. I look at Peeta, he smiles "We would love to". We walk to Sae's house and eat dinner until it is dark out. We say our goodbyes and decide to walk back to our house. It appears while we were inside that it has begun to rain. Our walk home, even short distance we get soaked.

I run upstairs and change, and within a few minutes Peeta walks into my room. "Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?" he asks. "No, I don't mind" I say as I smile back at him. We lay in bed caressing each other's arms. For a moment I feel like all was as it used to be. Prior to the hijacking, just him and I making it through the world.


End file.
